Journey of Four, Plus a Fossil Fighter
by Wandering Tyrant
Summary: When Ash and co. meet a mysterious teen with even more mysterious 'Pokemon' confusion, madness, and funny tend to happen. Want to know what happens? Well I'm not telling you. Read for yourself! Rated T for safety. On hold
1. In the Beginning

**Hey readers! Second story here, so again, please go easy one me. Please R&R, constructive criticism is accepted. On with the story…**

"**Blah"**=Different language

**Blah**=Thought

_Blah_=Flashback

Blah=Normal speech

"Blah"=Normal talking

Blah=Time skip

-Nickolas's point of view-

"So how are your vivosaurs doing? I presume you've been treating them well. You are the champion of all three championships," said Dr. Diggins as he hastily scurried around the room. "Fine. Reaper is in great shape. I can say the same for Titan, Kraken, Blade, and Wing," I started. "But I came here to ask you about something else. The time machine has been acting weird lately. My fossils always end up going God-knows where after I try to revive them." "Strange." Said Dr. Diggins, "Just try it a gain and tell me if you have the same problem again." With that he walked out of the room to go attend to other matters. Once he was gone, I saw no other reason to be there, so I left his office and went to the cleaning room. "How may I be of assistance?" said KL-33N as I approached him. "Cleaning, select fossil 'Mapo head' from my case please. "Of coarse." Said the robot as he set up the cleaning vicinity.

TIME SKIP 1 HOUR

"Ooff." I said, cleaning a creature's four foot skull was hard work. "Commence revival." KL-33N announced in his monotone robot voice. As the fossils began combining and forming the new dinosaur, its stopped, and all fossils disappeared, angry that my hard work had gone to waste, I ran up to the revival machine and started inspecting it. I found a broken spot and touched it. All I remember since are my fossil medals, and the colors flashing by…

-Ash's POV-

"Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!" I yelled to my pokemon. I watched as he blew a hole through the tree we where practicing on. "ALRIGHT!" I yelled again as Pikachu ran back and hopped on my shoulder. "You'll get some extra ketchup for that Pikachu!" I said to him and scratched the back of his ear. "Pi ka-ka!" Pikachu said as his eyes turned to hearts at the thought of ketchup. "Ash! Dinner's ready!" Cilan yelled. "All right!" I yelled as I dashed off in the camps direction…

TIME SKIP 30 MINUTES

"That's one of the best meals I've ever had, Cilan." Said Iris. "You've got that right," said Ash. Suddenly, a thudding noise could be heard and tree's where being knocked down. "What's that noise?" Said Cilan, "It must be a powerful pokemon!" yelled Ash as he summoned his pikachu and grabbed a spare pokeball. The source of the thudding noise showed itself as it stepped out of the forest.

-T-Rex Lord (Reaper)'s POV-

_ I released myself from my dino-medal and looked around. Nickolas was lying on the ground not moving, this worried me. I got down on one knee and scooped him up in my claws. I then began searching for civilization. I smashed through the forest at great speed, making a distinctive __**"THUMP THUMP THUMP" **__on the ground. It reminded me of a movie my trainer once watched _(Jurassic Park)_._

_Soon I came across some more 'humans' as they called themselves. Once had a yellow mouse by it side. _**I've never seen that creature before…**_ I thought to myself. When I approached, it shocked me! It was very weak compared to Ryden's_ (Ryden is a super evolved Brachiosaurus. It is entirely white with dark blue, dull, spikes sticking out from its face. Its third move shows it summoning a storm and shocking the opponent with electricity.) _So I shrugged the attack off with ease. I charged my energy and sent a flaming clawed fist into the rat. In turn is launched into a tree, splitting it in half. The rat was out cold before my fist even touched it._

_ I then set my human down in front of a green haired male and backed away. The man rushed to my trainer's aid. In the process he released MY friends from their medals. A very angry Teffla, _(Super evolve of Areos. It is an air type that is a bright yellow_. _It also sports butterfly like wings on its legs.) _Ryden, _(We went over this) _Kaishin, _(Kaishin is a blue sea serpent like creature. It's a super evolve of Elasmosaurus, think Leviathan) _and Heracles _(A super revive of Triceratops, it has a black body with a dark blue frill. It sports a huge blade like horn) _and me where staring down at the man…_(T-Rex Lord is a huge, back, with lava colored streaks on his body. It has large, strong, arms with spikes sticking out of them, and stands very much like the original stance we thought T-Rex stood in. That's like horizontally like us by the way.)

**Ohhh, cliffhanger! Well, I'll write another chapter once I get 3 reviews. Once you all do that you can find out what happens next! (830 words, not bad eh?)**


	2. New Faces

**What's up guys! I decided to submit chapter two early. It's my gift to you guys. PLEASE REVIEW **

"**Blah"**=Different language

**Blah**=Thought

_Blah_=Flashback

Blah=Normal speech

"Blah"=Normal talking

Blah=Time skip

-? POV-

"Hey, have you seen Nick anywhere?" said a teenage girl to a man. "The champ? Sorry, but no." the man said. "Well thanks anyway..." said the girl as the man walked away. She then looked at a flier with a picture of Nick on it. "Where are you..." with that she shed a tear.

LATER

"Any luck, Megan?" said Dr. Diggins. "No, nothing. I'm scared and worried; he's been gone for nearly a week now. You don't think his vivisaurs could ha-," started Megan. "Don't be ridiculous. His vivisaurs are his best friends and brothers." "Yeah, but they're ferocious in battle. I would know, I'm his girlfriend." Megan stated. "Well, the last time I saw him was going to the cleaning room. Check the revival machine. He said that it was a bit messed up." "Thanks!" I yelled as I booked it to the room, lucky for me it was right across the hall. After a short run I entered the room and was greeted by the cleaning bot.

"Good morning Megan. How may I assist you?" the robot asked. "Hey KL-33N. I need to ask, when did you see Nick last?" "I saw master Nick touch the time machine on a broken spot and disappear." Megan then fell over anime style. "Where is it broken?" I asked. "Right here," said KL-33N as he pointed to a broken piece on the machine. "Huh, I wonder how this could make him disappea-" with that I was teleported to an unknown time and place.

MUCH LATER

"Uhhg my head" I said as I lifted my head up from the ground. I looked around and saw a huge path of destruction. "Well that was easy," I said as I got up and followed the destroyed forest to a campsite. When I arrived I saw a purple haired girl, a green haired guy, a jet black haired boy, and...BLOND HAIR! I looked at the guys face and saw it was Nick after all. "NIIIICCCKKK!" I screamed and ran toward him in pure joy.

-Nick's POV (finally a POV change)-

It was another normal morning in the Pokemon world, well besides the fact that I could kill a legendary with Reaper alone. Man, was Ash eager to trade for T-Rex lord(Reaper). I walked out of my tent to cook some oatmeal that I had made myself. Then, I heard someone yell my name. I turned and saw Megan running toward me. I dropped my oatmeal and ran to her, picking her up, and spinning her around out of joy.

"I though I might never see you our anyone else again. I though I'd never have a chance at getting home," I said as I hugged her even tighter, then let go. "Who are they?" Megan asked. "Purple hair and lizard on her shoulder is Iris, the one with green hair is Cilian, and the angry black haired one with the yellow rat on his shoulder is Ash. They decided to take me prisoner because Reaper broke three out of four of the rats legs,"

-Megan's POV-

"Well, why don't we show them how to really fight?" I said in a challenging yet slightly flirtatious way. "Your on!" Nick said, the fire in his eyes lighting up. With that I through out an Omias(Super evolve of Amagro looks kinda like a Unicorn), Dimetro, and a Giganoto., much to Nick's surprise. "What are you guys doing, releasing more monsters!" yelled Ash from the sidelines. "No!" I yelled, "We're demonstrating how WE battle," with that I tilted my head down and released T-Rex Lord.

-3rd person POV-

"Alright use Reapers low speed to your advantage. Omias, use punish!" yelled Megan as her Omias released a red circular fire beam. "Take the hit Reaper. Payback will be yours." the T-Rex lord took the hit, shrugging off the damage like it was nothing. "Now, use lordly strike," Nick said. The carnivore blazed its fist and smashed it into the Giganoto. Defeating it with one attack. "How is that possible..." said Megan to herself in amazement. "Dimetro, use Dimeteor!" she yelled after getting over the shock. As the Dimetrodon fired the meteor, Nick smirked. "Reaper, you know what to do," he said. The carnivore nodded its head and caught the meteor in his arms, holding it above his body by only a few inches. Then hurled it at the Omias, crushing it under the rocks weight. Defeating the creature and sending it back to its Dino medal. "Oh my god..." said Megan. "Use it again, but this time spit more than one meteor!" she yelled. "Reaper, execute 'Lordly Fire'" said Nick, a smirk still on his face. The super evolved smirked as well and punched the first two meteors. Destroying them, but before the third hit, the T-Rex lord released an Armageddon of fire onto his opponent. Defeating it and returning it back to its medal. The third meteor hit and brought the carnivore to his knee. The smirk still plastered to his face.

-Reaper's POV-

I had been brought to my knees by that dang rock. it gets me every time. Eh, I still beat them 1-3 so it's all right. Plus a giant space rock is going to hurt you once it lands on your body. I remembered how Kashin had to aqua cannon everyone so they wouldn't kill the grass head (Cilin) then master woke from his slumber. Mammals are weird…

-Ash's POV-

"Oh my Arceus!" I yelled. "That was awesome! The way your monster caught the meteor and defeated all three opponents without breaking a sweat, that was AWSOME!" "They're not monsters. They're called vivisaurs." Nick said. "Oh, okay, is there any way I can get any?" I asked, "Sure, we just have to find our way back to my universe and you can find and battle them all you want," Nick said. "Cool!" I yelled again. "Just don't mess with Nick. His vivisaurs may accidently injure yours beyond comprehension. "PIKA!" Yelled Pikachu who was obviously excited "We'll have to become pokemon master first though. Right Pikachu?" "PIKA!" He yelled and nodded.

**Well, I made this one longer than the last. I hope you guys liked it. Once I get 4 reviews chapter 3 will be up, until then.**


	3. To End, or not to End

_Six months later…_

**Nickolas' POV…**

"I'm breaking up with you." Said Megan. "Wha-why?" I practically yelled. Megan and I had been going steady for several months now. Why the sudden change? "Don't make it harder than it already is, I just don't love you anymore." She said.

I looked her in the eyes for a moment, and sighed. "Go be with him." I said. "What are you talking about?" she relied. "Don't try to play dumb. Just go." With that I turned around and left. Megan stomped her foot and stalked off to be with whatever guy she broke up with me for.

**Hour or so later…**

I was going back to the group. Ash had beaten the eight Unova gym leaders, and we had discovered a way back home because of a Pokémon. Today was my last day. I sighed. My girlfriend broke up with me, and probably won't be coming back to the island. I needed to get back to Ash, Iris, and Cilian. I would miss them. They had been great friends.

**3****rd**** Person POV…**

Ash and Nick shook hands. Nick would be departing soon. An Alakazam research team had discovered away to have Alakazams teleport across space and time. Nick was their test subject, and would be using the opportunity to come home. "It was great meeting you, Nick." Said Ash. "And you." Replied Nick. He shook hands with both Cilian and Iris as well. Nick smiled, and took a step back. The Alakazam grabbed hold of Nick's arm, and teleported. A rush of blue went through his eyes, and then everything went black.

**A few hours later…**

**Nick's POV**…

I woke up in a large field. I pushed myself up. I knew this place. It was GreenHorn Plains. As I stood, a rush of Nostalgia came. I started out my quest to become the best here. I smiled slightly, and began walking to the nearest town. When I reached it, however, my blood ran cold.

**3****rd**** person POV…**

There Nick's picture was on a magazine of a shop. On the cover it said: "Renowned Champion Pronounced Dead-Millions in mourning". Nick backed out of the shop to look around the town.

**Nick's POV…**

'_This is not happening…this is not happening…' _Is all I thought. To the world, I was dead. Have I really been gone that long? Who has taken my title? Something is up. I plan on finding out…

**End…**

**To be continued…**

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry for the short chapter, and short update. I wanted to say that this is the end of this story. It's a filler for the sequel that won't involve pokemon. Please check it out by the time it's written. Also, guys, I don't write when I don't get reviews. Reviews tell me what I did wrong in the story, so I can fix it. Please, this is to help me write better stories. Please review and tell me how I do.**


End file.
